


我在你手掌心里 因此我抓不住你3

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground
Summary: 预警：轻微束缚





	我在你手掌心里 因此我抓不住你3

\--

李东海不能理解为何他们渐行渐远，那样亲密的一夜反倒成了何种无法触碰的雷区，强烈的快感和羞耻全都变得虚无，甚至让他怀疑是否只是春梦一场；但他确信赫宰的眼睛看到了他，却生硬地不作停留、匆匆跳开。这更让他感到悲伤。

这也只是他生活中的一环吗？因为是需要亲近的人而变得尴尬了起来是吗？或许自己也应该表现得酷一点才会让他好受吗？那自己呢......那些占有和决定，都是有期限的吗？东海觉得自己像一只生活在东八时区的鱼，等着那艘船偶尔航行而来，和自己共享同样的时间。

赫宰能够解释一切，但他无法承担，所以他逃跑。但是在人群之中确认他的方向仿佛是早已植根的他的生物本能，那张优越的脸一出现便柔和了眼前的一切，不受控制似的在他视野里熠熠发光。

他扭过头去，感受到有悲伤目光追着他，催得他几乎跌倒。但那悲哀很快又撤回去，偏偏让他能读通对方拼命的克制，因而更觉自己心硬。他刚才瞥见他外套下胡乱穿着的T恤，因为袖子不曾拉好而随意露出锁骨下一大片肌肤。应该有人去不轻不重地咬一口，或者上面有个殷红的草莓才够好看......该死。那天晚上的记忆并不能如愿地从脑海里抽走，反而在看到一些隐秘的微妙时，更加强烈地被唤醒。

通宵排练让连日的冷战而变得不引人注目，但因着各怀鬼胎，双人舞的部分总总不能如期望。东海十数年来都习惯于如同人体监测仪一般映射身边人的舞蹈，此时却长了野心似的只愿盯着镜子里的自己看。他也不知道自己是否在赌气，但是想要以这种方式作出离开的姿态，这辈子也是第一次。

赫宰不解却也没法问，故作用力踩下的节奏不被理睬，索性也任凭旁边的人如何错拍如何不到位，练习室的气压一点一点地低下去。他头也不抬地挥挥手，室内的工作人员如获大赦一般逃离。

东海顾自重复动作，在等待众人作鸟兽散、等他如愿走向自己的短短时刻里，鼻子已经酸得几乎掉泪。音乐还在震动着地板，他没有说话，于是他也不言语。东海的手臂被托起，一个一个关节地贴合，被控制着移动到该去的位置。他扭头看镜子里自己身后的人，一只手覆上了他的胸口，随着节奏的起伏推着他做up&down。几个来回间，手指便不经意从衣领探了进去，接着是整只手掌的侵略。

他几乎软倒在他怀里。平稳的呼吸在他耳边变成了最令人心痒的催情剂，脑袋里如同炸开一朵烟花，全散落成疯狂的想法。乳头毫无防备翘起，在薄薄T恤上凸成两个小巧的圆点，本就健硕的胸肌上顿时春意盎然。上下夹击，另一只手从衣摆伸进，指尖绕着肚脐打转，意欲往下而不得，便沿着分明的肌肉线条挠着搔着。被熟悉的味道环绕，他感到自己的头发丝都在向他靠近，大大张开了诉说着安全感；意识恰时促使他抬头寻找他的眼睛，还未能真正聚焦，便整个人被扳了过来顶在镜子前。

赫宰无法否认这个人对他强烈的吸引力，即使只是扯歪了一点的领口，都仿佛在招手邀请他的侵入。他身上不应有的软糯和无法忽视的硬朗此时尽数拿捏在他手里，滑动与揉搓、轻掐与爱抚，是用纸笔也画不出的颗粒感。

他拒绝看进他的眼睛，毫无预兆地将他抵在镜子前，迅速用丝带蒙住他慌乱闭上的双眼。他捧住他的头，任由他攀着自己的腿滑坐在地板上，牵他手覆上了下身涨起的帐篷。

东海刚要从那对手的温度中确定那日不是自己的幻想，下一秒便被夺去了视线，更加敏锐地会知了手中的是什么。他不解地抬头，眉头皱起的时刻听见他说，你太美了，我忍不住。

他眉眼一松，丝带下的眼神不可察觉地散开去。何必蒙我双眼呢？你又何尝不知根本不会拒绝。他未能说出口，腔体已被硬挺的性具填满，想说的话支支吾吾化成喉间的暧昧呻吟，被高分贝音乐牢牢禁锢在两人之间不得突破。他身上最善于表达的两个器官被同时隐去，面前人是何种表情不得而知，会被如何玩弄的幻想也因为脑海里无数的可能性分外地令人脸红心跳。

为什么不跟着我练习了呢？他挺动阳具一边抽插东海的嘴巴一边喘息地问，并没有期待他作出回答的意思，却摁着他的脑袋更深地送着。这是惩罚吧，东海想，被发现想要叛逃所以来责罚我了吗？藏着的双眼暗自欣喜起来，被粗大茎体撑开的嘴角看不出笑容，于是更加卖力吞吐着，渴望取悦眼前的人。

赫宰爽得一颤，东海握在巨物上辅以撸动的双手陡然被拉高，由另一根丝带紧缚于脑后。失明状态下丧失了手上的连接，顿时失去平衡点，他无法不感到无援，只能依靠嘴里和他阴茎的相连勉强摇晃支撑。东海害不害怕他们进来？他听见他说，会看到东海被绑着在给我口交哦。听见重重咬着的最后“口交”两个字，仿佛真有人正准备开门而入撞破旖旎，他颤抖着摇头，喉咙里一阵紧张的吞咽，呜咽出不成文的几个字眼来。

差点失守的赫宰解开他双手对自己的威胁，黑色丝带将他雪白手腕缚出殷红的勒痕，在挣扎中窸窸窣窣地摩擦。看着身下的人瑟缩又兴奋的模样，李赫宰的坏心得到极大的满足。他把他眼、口、手、耳都束缚，紧紧攥着他的薄弱意志，成为他黑暗寂静世界里的唯一依靠。他必须承认他享受这样的胁迫，从镜子里看他极力吞吐的侧脸别是一番刺激，那张恭顺的脸流满了眼泪和津液，滴湿他浅色的裤子，径直指向同样肿胀的部位。他摇摇头，仿佛讽刺两人的默契。

用舌头舔，东海。那人得了指令便顺从地停下深喉，含着肉棒前端用舌头在顶部的敏感处旋转舔舐。过于熟门熟路，他像是在含一根草莓味的棒棒糖，舌尖钻着马眼想要吃到过分的香甜；又像是在吮一根多汁的萝卜，因为不舍而只啧啧地吸，嘴唇和凸起的形状好看的龟头分离时响亮地“啵”出声来，在忽然安静的间奏里和着两人的喘息淫靡地低吟着另一首歌。

他感到嘴里的东西愈发涨大，拼命加快了舌头的速度。在临界点徘徊多时的快感忽地聚拢，柱身一阵颤抖引得东海自动闭起气管，不料他强硬忍住，从嘴里抽出射进了东海的T恤领口。

东海起伏的胸膛被浇得一热，敏感地会知精液淌过乳头的滑坠感，从头到脚打了一个激灵，嘴里嘶——地便出了声。随即腹部一凉，裤链被拉开的同时一只手便已急不可耐地从股缝探下，不知轻重地按压着微张的穴口。

慌乱和羞愧让他不停扭动身体，肉棒隔着内裤磨蹭着外裤异样地升起快感。回家好不好，赫宰我想回家，别在这里我害怕......他的声音小下去，新鲜的眼泪沿着泪痕又滑了满脸，呜咽着只懂求他。

楚楚可怜的模样任凭谁也无法拒绝，他乖乖给人拉上拉链，凑近了耳朵说，回家的话我任我怎样都行么，嗯？东海又是一个激灵，赶紧啄米似的点头，听他嘴里促狭的气笑，安心和紧张一同在他心里荡漾开来。即使他疑惑，他却也确切地读懂了自己心底疯狂的期待，如何由他牵引打开新的身体密码，如何被他占有如何被他掠夺，最好能到无法缴械一滴不剩，只要那个人是自己就好。

他解开他的束缚，一手依旧覆着双眼一手牵他向前。他毫不犹豫跟上，指尖缩在他手掌心里小小雀跃.....

to be continued


End file.
